Konoha Gang Wars
by KyuubiKid321
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruko form a gang to defeat the Red Cresents after being in their gang, and becoming rogues. This is a gang war story, and it has romance, action, adventure, school life, home life, and gang life. Get ready for an awesome story! Note: Might contain some M rated content in future.
1. Sasuke has some new friends

asuke's P.O.V

I waited impatiently as I watched the clock's second hand tick by excruciatingly slow like it did everyday as I tried to listen to my math teacher. The same girl who likes me, as always, was staring me at and I sighed heavily and rested my head on my desk. I heard the bell finally ring but I wasn't the first one to get up like I usually was. I stared out the window, "How am I suppose to explain the black eye?"

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" the girl who had been staring at him was now standing next to his desk holding her bag. She had a slight blush on her cheeks and she was rubbing her knees together as she stood waiting for his answer nervously.

"I'm fine," I sighed heavily and stood up. I picked up my bag and put it on my shoulder as I headed towards the door. The good highlights of today: got one hundreds on all three of my tests today and won a fight. The bad highlights of today: failed two quizzes, found out I'm in danger of failing Japanese History, I got into another fight which gave me my new black eye and busted lip. I walked up to my shoe cubby, switched out my shoes, and walked out front to see my best friend waiting for me, "Pineapple head."

He turned and looked at me, "Congratulations on winning your fight."

"My mom is going to kill me," I walked down the steps and out the front gate. "Itachi won't be to thrilled about it either."

"Are you going to go straight home?" he asked as we walked down to the train station.

"I have too," I sighed. "Shikamaru, if I don't come to school tomorrow, you know why."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Yeah. Your mom would've killed you."

I sighed heavily as I looked at the large scaling buildings and the impressive technology everywhere, "I wish my neighborhood was like this."

"Yeah," Shikamaru and I swiped out train passes and saw our train was already in the dock. We were able to get on before the doors closed and we sat in our usual seats panting.

"Close one again," Shikamaru looked at me.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Like always, the two of us complained about our day at the jail we call school. Shikamaru talked about how he slept through all his classes again and I complained about my Japanese History teacher snapping at me every time I opened my mouth.

As usual though, Shikamaru got off after an hour at his stop and I had to wait another hour before the train pulled in my part of the city, the projects of Konoha. It had a lot of names: The Slums, Ghetto, Sewers, and other things.

After I got off the train, I noticed that it was just getting dark since our train was stopped because of the body found a station before. I had to hop fences and climb through people's backyard, and even almost got mugged. I fell and scraped my leg 4 buildings down from my apartment. I wear hand-me downs, and I only have 3 pairs of clothes for home. So they're old and ripped up anyway. The only valuable thing I really wear is my Uchiha family pride necklace. My father wore it… Yesterday I was at Shikamaru's, and he gave me a new pair a of clothes, that were Nara Clan made, but new and a lot better than mine. Anyways, thankfully I made it to my backyard before the local gangs started to come out and ransack people's houses by going through backyards. I walked inside through my backdoor as usual, took off my shoes, put my pocket knife in the cabinet, smelt my mom's cooking and heard the TV in the small living room. I walked down the cramp hallway and saw my mother had her back to me, "Hi Mom."

She turned with a smile on her face but it disappeared when she saw the black eye, "Uchiha Sasuke!"

I sighed, "I know."

"Let me see," Itachi was next to me right as he heard mom yell. He held my face and looked at my eye and lip.

"Stop," I pushed Itachi away. "It's nothing, I'll be fine."

"That isn't nothing Sasuke!" my mother shouted. "Let your brother clean you up."

"I said I'm fine," I groaned.

My mother watched me and saw Itachi shrug from the couch. She went back to cooking and didn't say anything about my black eye or busted lip for the rest of the duration of her cooking.

I walked into the living room and sat down next to Itachi, "Don't say anything."

"I didn't say anything," Itachi shrugged.

I heard gunshots outside and sighed heavily. I had made it just in time again and saw Itachi relax a little. He must've been glad I made it home just in time too. I heard yelling outside along with more gunshots and I sighed, "There they go again."

"Ignore it," Itachi looked into the kitchen and saw their mother at the sink. "Mom, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she called.

Itachi nodded and heard the front door get kicked in. He stood up and saw a few people walk in holding guns up and Itachi put his hands up. I followed what he did and saw drag Mom into the living room and throw her down in front of Itachi.

"We'll be quick," the girl holding a gun at me said with a smirk on her face as the guys with her began to search. She walked closer to me and pressed the barrel to my forehead, "No sudden movements." She saw the necklace around my neck and laced her fingers around it, "Looks like platinum, don't mind if I do." She snatched it from around my neck and dropped it into the pouch on her hip.

I stiffened. That was the necklace my father always wore and now it was in the pouch of some random woman robbing us. I don't know what possessed me but I punched her square in the jaw and took her gun. I grabbed my necklace back but was kicked in the ribs by one of the men with her. I doubled over in pain and saw Itachi tackle him to the ground and start beating him.

I struggled to my feet and groaned in pain. I looked up and saw Itachi had one henchman down and there were two more. I was able to stand up fast enough and punch the fat one and pin him against the wall to punch him in the gut repeatedly but the other grabbed me by my arms and locked my arms in place. I recieved several blows to my gut but I kicked the fat one back and flipped the skinny one over my back. I kicked him in the ribs hard and hit the fat one over the head with the makeshift coffee table.

Itachi stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, "You okay Mom?"

"I'm fine," Itachi helped Mom up and sat her down on the couch.

I sighed heavily and rubbed my ribs. I cringed in pain and looked up. I froze when I saw who was standing there.

"Looks like they got beat up," a man with long black hair and pale skin walked over to the woman and kicked her over with his shiny dress shoes. He held a simple handgun in his hand and he looked up at the three of us, "You must be the infamous Uchiha Sasuke."

I froze and heard my mother scream. I turned and saw she had been grabbed by another group of men and they were tearing at her clothes and two guys that were bigger than him were holding Itachi. I was about to jump in and help my mom but I felt the barrel of the pale man's gun on my head, "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what my boss wants," the pale man snickered. "You have two options Uchiha Sasuke, join us or your mother gets raped in front of you then killed, your choice."

I watched as the continued to tear at her clothes and begin to unzip their own pants with sickening smirks on their faces. My gut twisted and I saw the look of fear on my brother's face...fear. Something I rarely saw in my brother and it's the first time I've seen it since we found out our father was mugged and murdered...

"Orochimaru, we found someone back here!" one of his men walked out dragging my twin sister, that's when I felt like I was going to lose it...

"Satsuki!" i shouted but was held back by two men and I watched them tear at her clothes two and threaten to take her. She was kicking at them and kicked one guy square in the face but he hit her and took her. She screamed and I felt her pain as I watched him take her and watched two more join in. My knees gave up and the two men holding me were holding me up.

"What a shame," Orochimaru snickered. "Losing all three pieces of her virginity through rape."

"Make them stop," my voice was barely a whisper.

"Say what?" Orochimaru knelt in front of me. "You want me to do what?"

"Make them stop and I'll join you!" I shouted the words without realizing what I said. I saw the look on Itachi's face and saw the pained look on my mother's face.

"Good boy," Orochimaru stood up. "Bring the girl along as well."

I saw them pull away from her and I watched her crawl over to me and hug me. I wrapped my arms around her limply and cried into her hair, "I'm sorry."

"Let's get them in the van and back to the lab," a young man with grey hair ordered and watched them pick us up and take us outside and throw us into a van.

I groaned and felt someone beneath me. I sat up and saw a guy about my age, thirteen, lying still and he was curled up. He was beaten badly and a girl who looked like him was shaking him.

"Nii-san," the girl cried as she shook him. "Nii-san wake up!"

The blonde haired kid with spiky hair moved a little and opened his eyes. His bright blue eyes met my and he put on a weak smile, "Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

I gave him a small smile back, "Uchiha Sasuke." We shook hands.

"What do you reckon they want with us?"

"I don't know. My grandpa died a while ago, and these guys wearing Green came in my house, and kidnapped Naruko and me."

"I'm Naruko, by the way." The blonde Girl gave me a hug feeling relieved.

"Its good to know there is someone else besides my older brother to protect us."

"Us?"

"There are more people here you know. Some kidnapped, some mislead, some just here because they were at the wrong place, wrong time."

"So where are we-"

"SHUT UP!"

The doors to the van opened, and two big guys were the last things I saw as they masked my face, and carried me somewhere. I'm kind of worried for Naruto And Naruko But what happens next? Am I going to die? Oh god I don't know. Dad, if you could hear me help me please!

They unmasked all three of us, including one more girl. She had pink hair, and she had a bruised cheek. I saw a man with long, black, spiky hair in a black and red suit.

"I gathered all of you here because you lost someone important to the 'thug life' in Konoha. Naruto, Naruko, you lost your grandfather Jiraiya. Sasuke, You lost your father. And you, Sakura, you lost your Father."

"Did you order the hits on them!"

"Calm down, Sasuke."

"NO! I HAVE WORKED MY ASS OFF FOR MY FAMILY, AND YOU DO THIS? WHO DO-"

They just taped my mouth! Dick.

"As I was saying, Genetics prove. You all have 'thug life' in you in a way, so your all in my gang, The Red Crescents." **(Fun Fact: In Naruto, Akatsuki means 'Red Moon' and since the crescent is a phase of the moon that's how we came up with the name!) **

"If you decline, we harm you in a way you won't forget, and it will haunt you for your life. If you accept, we let you be a member of our gang but you must be dedicated. Now, Choose your paths."

"I….I accept, but my parents cannot know. Do you have that Men In Black thing? Erase their memories!" Naruto said worried.

"Kid, were a gang. Not a secret governmental organization that deals with aliens. But we could give them a dose of Amnesial. It gives them permanently Amnesia from what you tell them. It activates certain brain cells to forget permanently because the brain is thinking of it." The man explained.

"That is…Useful?" Naruto said oddly

"Yes, very Naruto."

"Naruko accepts too, obviously."

"I, I accept. But I swear on my life if you do anything to my family I will rip you piece by piece…" I tried saying acting tough.

"And last but not least, you, Sakura."

"I have a lot to lose. But my family cannot know of this. At all."

" I will give each of your family witnesses Amnesial to erase the memory, and you kids live at you house, go to school, work for me. Understand?"

In unison "Yes sir."

He released us to go back home and erase our parents and family members memory. I have had a long ass day, and I'm going to sleep.


	2. Naruto has some new friends

Waiting for my English teacher to stop blabbing, I decided to start packing my books up to go home.

"So the reason Shakespeare wrote McBeth- Whoops, times up guys, time to go home. Sayonara!"

I jumped out of my seat, heading to my cubby and getting my orange jacket, black shirt, and black jeans. I waited for my twin sister, Naruko. We walked to the station to get to the city, which took an hour. After getting off the train, we usually go to the park for 15 minutes and sit next to the pond and just relax. After the park, We walked through the magnificent streets of Konoha City to our penthouse in 'Kage Hotel' Goofing off to make my sister laugh, I almost got stuck in the Elevator. When I got inside of my house, I kissed my mom and hugged my dad then went to do my homework. My friend Kiba said he wanted to hang out in the park. After an hour playing football and climbing trees and goofing off, we went back to Kage Hotel. He lived in the same Hotel I did, so at least I had one friend to walk home with. But today Kiba had detention for goofing off in class.

When I got home I watched TV on the huge balcony outside. I walked on our porch, and looked out at the city thinking of all my friends, as I always am. Naruko and I talked for a while until mom called for dinner. She made Sushi, ramen and barbeque. That's when these men in what appeared to be Green S.W.A.T. Uniforms broke through the glass ceilings and windows, and dropped smoke pellets, knocking out my parents, and grabbing Naruko and me. Since I had carried the 'Will Of Fire' necklace that my Grandfather use to wear which was made of gold, and painted red, yellow, and purple like real fire. It had a silver chain, and it was diamond encrusted in the middle of the fire. The people yanked it off my neck, and put it in a bag. The grabbed Naruko, and that's when I lost it. I always carried a pocket knife on me, and since I did, I grabbed it out of my pocket, shanked the two guys holding me, and round house kicked a guy breaking his ribs, breaking a guys nose with my father's brass knuckles, but one man in a gray suit knocked me down.

I got up noticing Kiba got here a minute ago, and saw Naruko and Kiba trying to fight the guys off, and it was about a minute or two later. So I got up and I couldn't find my knife, but I found a glock. I never aimed, shot, or practiced with a gun before. Well, a real gun. Paintball doesn't count. They all had sub machine guns like Mpk5s, AK74us, Scorpions, and I had a glock pistol. Freakin' great. So I took cover behind a couch, pushed it over, and shot almost all the guys killing half of them the other half wounded. One of the sneakier ninja like ones took Naruko Hostage. I didn't take the risk. I put the gun down, and surrendered while Kiba Ran away. The guy punched me in the gut a couple times, and beat me down until I was knocked out.

I woke up in the back of a van. I woke up to the site of my twin sister, and another guy with Black hair, and gray eyes. His eyes were the most compelling thing about him. I noticed my necklace was gone afterwards, but didn't fuss about it. I stared into his eyes, and finally put my hand out.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"What do you reckon they want with us?" he asked.

"I don't know. My grandpa died a while ago, and these guys wearing Green in S.W.A.T. suits came in my house, and kidnapped Naruko and me."

"I'm Naruko by the way."

My sister then proceeded to give the man in front of us a hug.

"Its good to know there is someone else besides my older brother to protect us."

"Us?" Sasuke said.

"There are more people here you know. Some kidnapped, some mislead, people who just were in a bad state wanting revenge, and even some just here because they were at the wrong place, wrong time." I explained

"So where are we go-"

"SHUT UP!"

The doors to the van opened, and two big guys were the last things I saw as they masked my face as I tried kicking them and hitting it didn't work. They tied me to a chair, and took off the black mask as I was next to Sasuke and Naruko. My face had a straight expression. The girl sitting next to Naruko had pink hair, a bruised cheek and green eyes. I think she is really cute. Not the time right now. When I looked up and the light in my eyes disappeared, my nose was busted because the guy punched me in the face when I was kicking and hitting. I looked at the man coming out of his office and looking at me directly. He wore a black and red suit, and he had long, spiky, black hair. After a minute or two of Silence he finally spoke.

"Now I gathered all of you here because you all lost someone related to 'thug life' in Konoha. Sasuke, you lost your dad. Sakura, you lost your dad as well. Naruto and Naruko, you lost your grandfather. They were all a big part of Thug Life."

"Did you… Did you order the hits on them? DID YOU!"

Sasuke lost it, he started yelling at the man, until he snapped and yelled back.

"CALM DOWN SASUKE! Listen.."

"NO! I HAVE WORKED MY ASS OFF FOR MY FAMILY… AND YOU DO THIS! WHO DO YOU THINK-"

"SHUT UP KID! Tape his mouth shut."

"Now, as I was saying before Sasuke rudely interrupted me"

He started to explain who he was and his gang. I remembered I slipped my Brass Knuckles into my pocket, when they let me go, I would wreck one of this guys men.

"You all have 'thug life' in you in a way, so your all in my gang, The Red Crescents. If you decline, we harm you in a way you won't forget, and it will haunt you for your life. If you accept, we let you be a member of our gang but you must be dedicated. Now, Choose your paths."

If I don't say yes, I could be responsible for my dad's death. If I say yes, I get to use my skills. But I also will have no time to relax. Thug Life, huh? Whatever, I'll do it. Family first.

"I accept, but my parents cannot know. Do you have that Men In Black thing? Erase their memories!"

"Kid, we're a gang. Not a secret governmental organization that deals with aliens. But we could give them a dose of Amnesial. It gives them permanently Amnesia from what you tell them. It activates certain brain cells to forget permanently because the brain is thinking of it." The man explained.

"That's…Useful." I said confused

"Yes, very Naruto." He said chuckling.

"Naruko accepts too. But she can't do all the things Sasuke, Sakura and me can. I will take over for her in some places, is that fine with you?"

"Yes, its okay."

"I, I accept. But I swear on my life if you do anything to my family I will rip you piece by piece…" Sasuke said determined to save his family if anything happened.

"And last but not least, You, Sakura."

"I have a lot to lose. But my family cannot know of this. At all. But, I will never know what you will do. And, since my father is already dead, and he did this, I will try."

"I will give each of your family witnesses Amnesial to erase the memory, and you kids live at you house, go to school, work for me. Understand?"

In unison we all said, "Yes sir."

He let us go, and I proceeded to walk home, when I saw a taxi. I gave Naruko money to go home, but I stayed and scaled the building. I got my brass knuckles out, and I snuck up behind some of the guards. From all the videogames I played, I know how to fight with these, guns, and knives. So guards were spread out. I ran up behind one, tackled him grabbed his scorpion S.M.G. and knocked him out with the brass knuckles, breaking his jaw. I took cover, as the guards scouted the area. I'm guessing the guy knew it was me.

I didn't bother running. I knew that If I had music, a gun, and my knuckles I would be fine. I put in my headphones, and put on the song to use. 'Drop The World' fit this moment, so as I kept blasting bullets at the men I made my way inside to the gun cache. If we were going to get guns easily, we weren't getting them immediately. So instead I'm taking them. I shot person after person, taking cover every other minute. Oh crap, I'm out of ammo! I ran to the closest man, jumping in the air and right hooked him in the nose. I grabbed his gun while he dropped and took him as a human shield making my way to the weapon cache.

I took the guys card and swiped it, getting in the vault fast. I was unleashed to rifles, pistols, S.M.G s Rockets, but I took 4 Commando's, 4 Ak47's, and 20 grenades 20 Molotov's, and 15 flash bangs. Luckily, all the guns had Red Dot sight. I took a MPK5 for myself on the streets. I grabbed Sasuke a scorpion gun for the streets, Naruko a Specter, and Sakura a PP90M1. The rifles were for heavy shit, like Heists. I play WAY to many videogames… So after going to the Cache, I went to that guys office and mugged our necklaces back. All of them. Walking to the station at this time will be a bitch. Oh well, I should give the guns to Sasuke tomorrow when were working. Same to Sakura, but where will I hide the guns? Too tired to care.

I can't find my keys. I'll go ask Tenzo for my spare.

"Hey Tenzo, can I have my spare keys?"

"How come you coming so late home tonight, kiddo?"

"It's a long story."

"Okay? Here you go."

I walked to the elevator back up to the penthouse, looking at the phone book for the repairman for glass windows to come and fix them at about 12:00 at night. Ah shit, my parents better be asleep for a while. So I used cloth to hang over the windows since it was cold. I really wanted to go to sleep, but I had to check on Naruko. Thankfully, she went to sleep. I hugged her tight, and I tried talking her to sleep, I know she was faking it.

"Naruko, at one point, I swear we will leave them and start a new gang to destroy them and make them stop the kidnapping. But right now we are only at a start. There is a lot more work to do. We have school in the morning, try and get some sleep."

"Okay Nii-San. Good Night."

"Good Night, Naruko."

I closed the door to her room, and waited for the repair guy to come and put in new glass. After that I fixed all the furniture, and repaired the shot furniture. Not much was shot besides the glass, though because when the guys dropped the smoke they couldn't see each other either. My parents were sitting in chairs asleep. I picked them up and put them in bed. I'm practically stumbling myself right now.  
"Ahhhhh it feels so good to flop down on my bed."

So, he also never explained what we do. I think we just go back there. Whatever, I just can't wait until I'm old enough to kill that son-of-a bitch.


	3. Sakura has some new friends

Its last period, and I can't wait to go out to the mall today with Ino. Were going to go clothes shopping for the first time pretty much. My Japanese History teacher was yelling at everyone who wasn't paying attention.

"So the First Hokage became the Hokage because he fought and won the battle against- Oh, look at that were out of time. Get of my classroom, now."

I went to the cubbies and got my clothes. I got my red shirt, and white shorts. Since my neighborhood was close enough to walk. Ino is my best friend, and she has been ever since she moved here to Konoha Suburbs. She used to live in the City, but it was to crowd and her parents wanted to give her a better education.

"Ino, Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"So let me guess, you bawled your eyes at that kid again didn't you?"

"No, I bawled my eyes at the clock. I love shopping with you Ino."

"So which way are we taking to get to the mall?"

"Hm, well if we go through the projects, we could get there quicker, but not as safe. We would get more time at the mall, but we could get mugged. If we take that way we can get there at a later time, but safer. Lets just go through the projects."

"Fine, but if I get shanked, your paying for my health."

"Right back at you, Ino."

So we walk through the projects making sure there aren't any thugs trying to mug us, or hurt us. I never liked this neighborhood, but I love shopping with Ino. Oh no, I see three guys with knives, and face bandanas. I told Ino to hide behind this house. They left after a couple minutes, so we proceeded to the mall.

We finally got to the mall and we first just looked at the size of the mall and went to the designer clothesline store, which was amazing. We got 4 pairs of clothes, and we had enough money. We got lunch afterwards, so we left out the Suburban way, since I live closer that way. Ino and I said our goodbyes, and I stepped into my middle class house.

I saw my mom and my brother Satashi sitting on the couch watching TV, and I put my bag upstairs, noticing the time. It was Dinnertime, and I usually helped my mom cook, while Hoshio prepared the table. Hoshio is my twin brother. Satashi is my older brother. Satashi and my father were always very close. My father was awesome, he was always so nice, and caring. He had a good paying job, too. But he never told me what it was…

I love making food with my mom. But dinner can be awkward sometimes… Like today- what the? Oh No… these guys just invade my house, looking for me. I tried to hide my necklace, a cherry blossom tree made of silver, painted pink and brown. But, it was too late. They grabbed me, and threatened to kill me if Hoshio or Satashi didn't give them the necklace. I hate being touched. I bit the guys hand, grabbed his gun and you could tell what I do when I'm mad. Here comes Inner Sakura…

"Bye-bye idiots!"

"The girl got a gun!"

I took cover behind the table, and shot a couple guys wounding them but not killing them. While they were down, Hoshio and Satashi Started beating the guys until they were knocked out. That's when more guys came in. They knocked Hoshio Out first, then Satashi eventually. They grabbed me, and hit me in the face.

I woke up alone in the backseat of a car, and pretended I was still asleep. I noticed they took my necklace but I have no idea where they would have put it. The guys driving finally stopped, and put a black mask over my face, as they carried me to a room in a warehouse. They took the mask off my face and the light messed up my vision. My face hurts still, and I am so confused. I saw two guys carrying in 3 more people. One was kicking and punching at the guard, so the guy got his face punched in. This other guy wore blue tank top, and black shorts. This girl with long hair who wore orange like the other guy who had his face punched in. I heard the door open and I paid attention to the floor so it looked like I was minding my own business. I looked at the man and he waited for the two men to strap the others into chairs. I waited for the moment of silence to end. Finally, he started to talk.

"I gathered all of you here because you lost someone important to the 'thug life' in Konoha. Naruto, Naruko, you lost your grandfather Jiraiya. Sasuke, You lost your father. And you, Sakura, you lost your Father."

"Did you order the hits on them!"

"Calm down, Sasuke."

"NO! I HAVE WORKED MY ASS OFF FOR MY FAMILY, AND YOU DO THIS? WHO DO YOU THINK-"

The kids mouth was taped shut, and he proceeded.

"NO! I HAVE WORKED MY ASS OFF FOR MY FAMILY… AND YOU DO THIS! WHO DO YOU THINK-"

"SHUT UP KID! Tape his mouth shut."

"Now, as I was saying before Sasuke rudely interrupted me"

He started to explain who he was and his so called gang.

"You all have 'thug life' in you in a way, so your all in my gang, The Red Crescents. If you decline, we harm you in a way you won't forget, and it will haunt you for your life. If you accept, we let you be a member of our gang but you must be dedicated. Now, Choose your paths."

If I don't say yes, I could be responsible for my family's lives. But, if I say yes, I get to use some skills dad taught me while he was still alive. But I also will have no time to relax. I'm no thug, but I love my family. I'll do it for them.

"I accept, but my parents cannot know. Do you have that Men In Black thing? Erase their memories!"

What a dumb person. Its high technology probably in Military hands. But, he is kind of cute…

"Kid, we're a gang. Not a secret governmental organization that deals with aliens. But we could give them a dose of Amnesial. It gives them permanently Amnesia from what you tell them. It activates certain brain cells to forget permanently because the brain is thinking of it." The man explained.

"That's…Useful." I said confused

"Yes, very Naruto." He said chuckling.

"Naruko accepts too. But she can't do all the things Sasuke, Sakura and me can. I will take over for her in some places, is that fine with you?"

"Yes, its okay."

"I, I accept. But I swear on my life if you do anything to my family I will rip you piece by piece…" Sasuke said determined to save his family if anything happened.

"And last but not least, You, Sakura."

"I have a lot to lose. But my family cannot know of this. At all. If you harm them, I will gather half of the military and rip you apart until your shreds. But, I will never know what you will do. And, since my father is already dead, and he did this, I will try."

"I will give each of your family witnesses Amnesial to erase the memory, and you kids live at you house, go to school, work for me. Understand?"

In unison we all said, "Yes sir."

One by one, we were aloud to go home. I was last. He wanted to talk to me. I guess, at least.

"Sakura, your family means a lot to you don't they?"

"Hai. I'd risk my life for them. I risked my life for them, I should say."

"Sakura, Don't be like the others. Go home and get some rest. Here is your real necklace back. I have the real ones in my office, and the fakes in the vault. I know you wont tell. Because if you do, I will hurt you."

"Yes sir. So, how was my father apart of Thug Life?"

"I will explain tomorrow, we both need some rest. You live around here in the suburbs, correct?"

"Yes, I live a couple miles away though."

"Would you rather walk?"

"No, I'm tired."

"Would you like me to rent you a taxi?"

"Please. Thank you"

So I got home, and I sneaked in through my window, but I forgot that everyone was still knocked out. I fixed all the furniture and noticed that the guys from before were gone. I slipped a dose of the Amnesial into my family's mouth, and then picked them up-or dragged them up the stairs- and put them in bed. Ugh, what a long day.


	4. I hate school but I love it aswell

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up in my new bed I got from the money I earned from our latest heist in the Red Crescents. My parents still think I work at Wal-Mart. Ha, putting a gun up to the owner's head telling him to say I work here was too easy. But soon enough, Sakura-Chan, Naruko, Sasuke, and I are done with the crescents. I rolled out of bed for school, and I woke Naruko up. I grabbed a piece of Sushi, and some water to go. I kissed my mom goodbye, and hugged my dad. I had to stop at Kiba's apartment to get him to go.

"Kiba! Lets go, dude!"

"I'm coming bro, wait up."

"Hi Kiba! How was your morning?" Naruko said.

"It was fine. Lets get to school."

So we got to the train station before I ran into Sakura. We wanted to say hi, but Kiba would start asking questions, and we both knew that. Sakura waved and I winked at her and smiled at her. She even admitted when we were 14 I had charm. Damn, We all go way back, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruko, and me. Ah, good times. The train ride is gonna' be a bitch. So this one time, our first gang shoot-out, it was crazy. We all wrecked like beasts! I remember my last guy. I smashed his face into the ground so hard he died. Ah, oh well. I don't like parts of this gang though. We were only 13 when that happened. Now, were still pretty low in gang charts. Like I said, were done with these bitches soon enough. Were all moving to the same school, and getting away from this gang life hopefully. Were gonna have to aim some guns at some heads to get in though. We have been in for mug shots, but Madara was nice enough to give our parents more doses of Amnesial just in case.

The train arrived, and I just wanted to get out to get to work. I love thug life, now. I looked down at my gold and silver necklace, with the fire crest. The yellow and whitish part was the gold and silver as well as the chain.

I walked through the hall with my hat to the back listening to my music. I always had a connection to music, always made me feel good, pain, angry, and grumpy. Walked into my classroom late, luckily I had Social Studies, and my current Social Studies teacher loved me. So I walked to the front desk, sat down and paid my attention to him. We were learning about the Second Hokage today, all my teachers knew I was listening even if I was listening to music. I generally liked school. Only place to get away from the thug life aspect. Didn't have a lot of friends but I had enough to make me 'popular' everyone knew who I was. I knew who they were, maybe not have been friends with them, but oh well. Everyone always said hi, or what's up. I love my life, mostly. And I usually like to think about it as that.

"Alright class, so most of you are aware that the 2nd Hokage's main form of jutsu was…?"

"Water Style! Damn, sorry for shouting it out?"

"Its fine, Naruto. Okay class, that ends today's lesson get to your next period."

The day went by and for lunch I'm having Ramen. God I love ramen. So for most of the day it was normal, until I got to last period, Math, I noticed a certain Pink Haired girl who I just happen to know.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here at my school?"

"Oh, I transferred schools. But when we transfer other schools I'll just bullshit my parents saying some girls have been picking on me for a while. So what's your schedule Naruto-kun?"

I probably, ironically, have all classes with you. Be honest, you just got-

"Naruto, Stop talking and pay attention to how to count Pi!"

"Hai sensei.."  
So for the rest of math class I wrote in my Notebook to communicate with Sakura. I think she is truly beautiful. I have loved her for 3 years, had a crush on her for one. I don't think were friend zoned, or family-zoned, were on the line where we like each other but to afraid to admit it. So as face book would say 'Its Complicated'.

We also had English for our homeroom, so we packed our bags and talked the entire time, until we could leave. We both knew what to do when we left. We both went back to my place and planned part of our 'Red Crescent Escape' mission to steal half of their profits, guns, and goods, to start our own gang and leave them with half of what they got. Madara is like 29 now, so he is getting slow. We called Sasuke to come over, and we planned it in my room.

My room is amazing. I have an amazing red silk blanket on a black cushioned Sleepy's mattress, a three-monitor screen for my beastly computer. The computer had blue and green L.E.D. lights, and worked amazingly. I could fit 5 M.M.O's on there if I wanted. I also had my 62-inch flat screen Television, which was hooked up to my PS3, and my X-box 360. I had a separate desk for work, which was a circular desk with a smooth top, with three drawers on each side. I had a balcony looking at the city like my porch, and it had an amazing view. I could also probably jump out and dive into a pool if I had to. So Madara doesn't usually keep track of when we're working so we usually try planning out this big heist/escape. Our main work line that we do ourselves is dealing. Coke, Weed, E, stuff like that. Rarely we get to do heists on banks when they got buildups. We rob regular stores half the time, too. So today was a relax day. So after Sasuke left, Sakura and me started our homework. We worked until at least 1:00 A.M. She called her parents to tell them she's staying over here. We didn't even bother talking without lying down. I think it was kind of weird since she was sleeping in my bed, but I'm not letting her sleep on the floor, and I won't either. I decided to tell her about the day Madara brought us in, how I got all the guns and where I kept them. How I got the necklaces back for Sasuke and me.

"So I left with all the stuff in 3 giant pro garbage bags, and 2 pro bags. Like the explosives bags we carry on heists."

"That explains why the place was trashed the next day we came in."

"Yup. I didn't know shit about shooting; at least I was good at aiming and jumping on people. I barely knew how to reload a weapon, yet alone pull it back and shoot it."

"Alright Naruto, good night."

"G'night, Sakura."

God, I hate Homework. I would love to talk to Sakura more but looks like she is too tired. I'm not that tired, but I am I'm going for a drink outside. I grabbed some Infused Vodka I get from Kiba's mom since she likes me so much and she lets Kiba drink. Kiba is lucky he is aloud to drink, but hey, I rob, steal, drink, and deal, I can't complain for shit. I saw the city, the very beautiful city. I put "I'm On One" on and kept sipping sip-by-sip, the bottle was soon empty. I stuck the bottle under my bed. I went back outside and grabbed my blanket and pillow I fell asleep outside listening to music as I always do.

Ugh, I woke up late. I have no time to change pants; I'll just grab a jacket. I picked Sakura up and grabbed our bags. Naruko was up and waiting with Kiba downstairs. We pretty much ran to the train station, and I put Sakura down, letting her sleep a bit. Her clothes were on her lap, and I knew I had to wake her up.

"Sakura-chan, its time to wake up."

"ugh, I don't want to Naruto. What is that noise?"

"It's the train.."  
"Wait, were already on the train?"

"Yeah. Your clothes are on your lap. Go change."

"Damn, I don't have my makeup!"

"Sakura, you can borrow mine." Naruko offered.

"Arigato, Naruko."

Sakura got out of the bathroom before our stop. We got out and got to our classes. I helped Sakura with everything she needed, and since a lot of girls in my grade like me, lets just say they got kind of mad at Sakura. I tried defending her, but she didn't need it.

"So, why do you have a problem with me?"

"Because we love Naruto-kun! And you get him? Blast, you're the new girl here!"

"How long have you known the baka?"

"A year!"

"6 years. Do you really think he is going to choose YOU over his best friend?"

"Um, yes?"

"Baka!"

Sakura-chan almost knocked her out. Luckily, I'm smart enough to stop her. Oh well, can't blame her for getting mad at the bitch. I would've shot him. Ha, it's funny because Sakura wouldn't mind if I did. I just would hate for her to get in trouble on her first day. After the teacher came in the room, we all took our seats. I sat next to Sakura, because I'm the only one she knew here. She was smart, so she didn't need too much help besides what to study and what to learn. My thoughts were when does she get to study if she does gang work, sleep, and eat other than school. I'm just glad Sasuke is moving into my building soon enough. So class is just going to go on, right? I just want gym. Ha, it's going to be fun whoopin' some poor kids ass. Thank god I have all classes with Sakura to keep an eye on her. Damn, 20 more minutes!

"Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura report to the principals office. Thank you."

"Are we excused, Sensei?"

"Hai, you two better go before Tsunade gets mad."

"Alright, lets go Sakura."

Everyone watched us leave, and I looked at the four girls who looked at me with smiles, and glared at Sakura. I felt horrible, but they didn't leave class. So why are we going to the principals office?

I knocked on the door, and I saw a familiar figure through the door. And never the less, I guessed at the last minute correctly. It was Madara.

"Madara-san?"

"Hello Naruto, Sakura. Can I talk to you two?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I need to see why you two are at the same school. I'm just wondering why."

"My neighborhood started becoming corrupted from other gangs, and since my mom don't know of me being in the red crescents, she decided we should move to the city. Since there are more cops here. People aren't stupid enough to do stupid stuff in front of cops."

"Oh, Okay. So how have you two been holding up around the town, with the deals and muggings?"

"It's been good, were working on a heist plan. There is a local bank here that is owned by the East Side Spiders."

"Really? You guys got the guns, and the stuff to do this?"

"Yeah, we do. I have them. Stole them a while back, remember? You said I could keep them."

"Oh yes, that. Have a good day you two, have fun planning and getting that heist done."

"You too, and we will."

"Naruto, you baka you scared me for a minute!"

"Ha, he won't know. But before we work on that, we should rob that bank. You know, just you, and me. I'll tell Sasuke I'm Sorry."

"Naruto, if anything I would make Sasuke and Naruko go."

"Aw, fine."

So we went back to class, got our books and went to my favorite class, gym. I got to fight each time, and the only other person that could beat me is Sasuke and Kiba. So, the only bad thing about our gym class is that our gym teacher is a pervert. I usually get to choose who I want to fight. And he says I get to pick ANYBODY. So when the time came, after we jogged, and did pushups, he finally started the sparring routines.

"So, Naruto, who would you like to fight today, champ?"

"I'm getting bored of fighting people I know I will win against. How about I fight you? And I am not holding back."

"Naruto, stop getting overwhelmed. I will hurt you."

"Is it that, or are you scared?"

"Oh kid now your asking for it."

"Shut up and fight."

He proceeded with a punch with his rings, not caring that his jewelry could break my jaw, or nose. I reacted fast enough to block it and turn into him, kick him in the stomach and put him in a headlock. He got out pretty fast, and put me in a triangle hold. The only way to get out of a triangle hold is to kick them in the face. I broke that rule. I swept him from behind and put him in an arm bar lock. He didn't tap, and I felt like breaking his arm.

"Now, since you proved yourself in sparring time for a real Tai jutsu fight. EVERYONE, GATHER AROUND. Naruto wishes to fight me, and he wants to die. It will be a fight to blood, no taps. Fight until knock out, or blood."  
"Yeah, okay. If anything you will lose."

After the last words, I proceeded with a quick leap over his head, and flipped him over. I turned him over, and punched him in the face a couple times. He kicked me back a couple feet, and I fell back. He jumped on me and punched me in the face right, left right, left, right, and left. I blocked the last one and broke his wrist by twisting it in such a way to break it. He tried tapping. But I didn't stop because he said no taps. Blood, or K.O. I let him get up, stumble a bit, and then out of nowhere, I ran and in midair I kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"Damn, now my foot hurts."

"And his face hurts."

"No shit Sherlock"

"Oh shut up man. Good job."

I carried him to the infirmary, and put him down. I went back to my locker room to take a shower. The day continued as usual, and Sakura and I planned for the bank robbery soon enough, we would be able to buy guns. The bell finally rang to go, and we got Naruko and Kiba. We went to the station, and got on the train. I waited for Sasuke's stop, and told him what happened today. I had a black eye, but I still broke his wrist, and his nose. We got back to Sasuke's house, and went to his room for planning. After we planned, we hung out with Itatchi and Sasuke's mom. We ate over his house, and at 8:00 we all went home. Good day today. I'm going to work out a bit, then go out and deal. I need the money.

My first client, Robbie, is meeting me at the liquor store near my hotel. I deal him some Weed, but even if he is a pothead, he is pretty chill. So we always deal in the ally, and leave no evidence. In Konoha, Weed is legal and Illegal. In the city, it depends which weed. If it's Weed from China, it is Illegal. If it is grown in Australia it is legal. So, I got him some from China. Crack, ecstasy, Cocaine, and Opium are all illegal. My second Client, Knivo, is a total crack head. But hey, it gets me money. I got him some of his cocaine, and he is starting to piss me off, he hasn't paid me back for the last 2 deals.

"So Knivo, you haven't been paying me for a while. If you don't get me the money you owe, I'm putting a bullet in your skull. Got it?"

"Oh, s-s-sorry, I-I hav-ve the m-m-money, But, but, but"

"You gonna pay me?"

"NO!"

I pulled out my glock9, and shot him in the back then in his skull. Fucking Scumbag deserved it. I took his wallet and trashed him in the dumpster. I got to my next client, who has earned my respect, Gary. Gary is usually on Ecstasy, but when he's not he handle himself pretty well. He has always paid me, and always stayed to his word. I hangout with him sometimes when everyone else is busy, even if Gary is a north side gangbanger. Red crescents are South Side. They own part of the city, and the Suburban Projects, and the projects. North Side Blue Brotherhood owns the uptown part of Konoha City, and a small part of the shopping district. East Side Spiders owns the rest of the shopping district, and midtown. No gang owns downtown. There is that many cops there that gang activity is pretty much forbidden. My plan was to claim downtown, and West Side since no one has it yet when I create my own gang. I got to go home. I plugged in my headphones and started listening to my favorite song 'Gangster's Paradise' by Coolio. I got home and went to sleep.


	5. The Bank Heist

Naruto's Pov

I realized that I was over using my data on my phone. I am always talking to Sakura, and Sasuke. Naruko is usually talking to Sasuke. Since we were 'introduced' to Madara, she liked Sasuke. We started the Eastern Spiders Gang Bank takeover plan a couple days ago and we're going to take over. Today. Sasuke and I, we were gonna go in as workers, and make it look like a transaction. Then kill all the workers. Sakura and Naruto would stand guard while me and Sasuke got everything, and then I got Gary to drive a van back to my place. That's my afternoon.

I thought about any bad spots in the plan. None I could think of. Kiba asked me on the train what I was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about, Naruto?"

"Money. Today I get paid."

"Oh, Cool."

"Kind of."

The entire day I was trying to pay attention to my boring ass teachers, but I could only think of what to do with all the money. It's finally last period and its Gym. Finally I get to verse someone whose a street fighter, and knows how to fight with the use of M.M.A, and street fighting, Mimi. It's a guy, even if his name sounds girly. Mimi is a north side brotherhood member.

"Good luck, Mimi."

"Right back at ya, Naruto. I've shanked people before. And beaten the crap out of them"

I knew that this kid could have an even fight with me. He knows my moves, my strategies, and fighting skill. I tried something different. Since no one knew how to fight properly, and this kid does, and he knows how to defend against proper fighting. Not dumb ass fighting. I fought like a kid. I waved my arms and legs like a retard, and apparently, he decided to bear hug me. I immediately flipped him on his back and pinned him. He didn't tap, so I proceeded to break his hand. I dislocated his shoulder and he finally tapped. I, yet again, won the wrestling match.

I got my stuff from my homeroom while talking to Sakura, and I felt vibes. I wanted to kiss her so bad, and or hug her. She seemed beautiful, as always. I always tried to listen, instead of gazing at her beauty. I love her and I can't deny it. She slipped out a couple flirts here and there, but she never truly meant to flirt with me. I couldn't deny it anymore; I had to ask her out now. And I mean NOW.

"So, um, Sakura I was wondering, if you wanted to go out with me. For real this time, and I really can say I love you." I expressed.

"I don't know Naruto, after that prank you pulled I don't think I can say yes. But, just because you're an amazing guy, Naruto, and I like you a lot. I'll say yes."

"Really?"

"Yup."  
I hugged her tight and the bell rang. We went to the station, and I held hands with her walking. Obviously, I think I'll have to take baby-steps. Naruko noticed, and she whispered in my ear "Good for you, Naruto-san". We met up with Sasuke at the station, and went to get the guns from my house and got Gary to drive us to the bank. We got our Hats, glasses, and bandanas on. This was our first gang-bank robbery. Hopefully no one gets shot. I got out of the van, and remembered: We were supposed to be workers. Damn it all, now I got to wait for two employees for their break to go in and get it.

After we got the two guys uniforms, we gave the stuff like commando guns, and Ak47s to Naruko and Sakura.

"If we don't ring you in less than 30 minutes, come In and get us. Love you two. Come on Sasuke lets go."

"So you get the vault, I will be the look out." Sasuke said.

"Okay, and make sure you got a scorpion on you."

"Alright, lets go."  
"Sasuke, make sure we get out of this okay. If we don't, I want you to know your like my brother."

"Right back at you, Naruto."

We walked in, and the boss let us in to the registers. Sasuke made a 'transaction' while he had his customer there. I went with him, and then they saw the dead guys in the back, and knew we stole the outfits. I shot at the guys coming towards us, and saw Sakura and Naruko come in. I got my hat, face-bandana, and shades on. So did Sasuke.

"Nobody fucking move, or your faces are getting torn to shreds!"

"Or, you get out of the bank and we-"

I shot the talker in the foot

"Owwww, Fuck you!"

"Shut up, you asshole!"

Sasuke and I grabbed the money, while Sakura and Naruko took guard. I alone got 2 million, cash. Sasuke got 3 million, cash. We ran to the van as cops arrived, and we killed them brutally. I felt bad doing this, but it's the only way to stop Madara. I just got goose bumps. Sasuke was shot in the arm, and his hand, and we couldn't tell his parents. I picked Sasuke up and told Naruko to get my back. I got to the van Successfully, waiting for Naruko to get in as I sniped people with a B.A.R and closed the bulletproof door to the bulletproof covered van. I was horrified.

"Sasuke, stay with me. Your going to be fine. We have the money, you're going to be okay."

"Naruto, I just got shot in the arm, I wont die. It will hurt like hell, but I will be okay. Patch it up with that med kit you have back at your place. The cops will lose us eventually; turn on that spray paint thing. They will lose us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just get back to your place, your parents are working. Say hi, go to your room, tape my mouth shut and patch me up!"

"That's a REALLY good idea actually."

"I know you baka, that's why I said it!"

We got back to my apartment when the police lost us, and we got in easily, I said that Sakura was staying over and girls are girl's blah blah blah. We got into my apartment, and then my room Naruko put my T.V. on so Sasuke could relax as he was being treated. I took the bullet out of his hand, carefully and slowly. Sasuke didn't show too much emotion, not too much pain was expressed.

Its 8:00 now, and I just finished patching Sasuke up. He said he felt great, which was good news to hear. Since me and Sakura still had a date, we left for Ichiraku's B.B.Q. restaurant. Ichiraku was now a Japanese restaurant, not a local Konoha restaurant, nation wide. We were his favorite customers, when he was just working the Ramen Shop. I always ate their, while I was living in the suburbs. We talked and talked while waiting for our food, and seeing what to do about the money. It is a lot of money, and I was thinking we buy a couple places and a bunch of guns, get gang colors, gang stuff. Then we start recruiting. Plan just started, not even close to ending. We still have to transfer. I will get some doses of Amnesial, for all of our parents. Kiba is gonna be one of our new guys. He knows a couple people who could help us. Sakura is getting her old friend Ino, to help get other girls. Sasuke is getting Shikamaru, who is his long time friend to get one or two more guys. We already have 10 people.

I am so full; I would blow up if I had anything more to eat. I hugged my parents, then me and Sakura went to my room. I was starting not to feel like I was about to blow up. Thankfully, and amazingly, my Namikaze charm paid off.

"Sakura, Come over here. I have to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell me?"

"It's a really big secret, and even if were the only two people in here my parents and sister can hear. Come closer."

"Yes?"  
"Closer.."

"What?"

"This."

I kissed Sakura, and she kissed back. We didn't breathe or come up for air. That lasted for 10, 20 minutes. No air was needed. I could tell that she needed some air, and I did too. Luckily, Naruko knocked on the door, and we could come up for air and let her in.

"Hey Little Sister, what do you need?"  
" Um, you have a visitor. Its uh, the leader of the East Spiders and he was nice enough to say that he was a friend of yours at work. He technically wasn't lieing."  
" You are right, and tell him to come here. I will get Sasuke, and we will explain what's going on. We give him half of the money back. Then, we tell him our escape plan. And if he tells Madara, well we make him Suffer."

I got Sasuke and told my parents that it was a shift change and we had to work out timing schedules and stuff. I went back to my room and locked the door I checked the guy to see if he had any weapons. He gladly emptied his pockets and jacket.

"So how did you find us?"

"Well it was quite simple. You had fingerprints and a clear look. My employees saw you two, and tracked this house down first. I'm here to retrieve the money you stole. Certainly not all of it, because as a Gang leader I know how hard it is to get a bank robbery done."  
"Then take half! We worked really hard and, well this money is for us to keep. Not for the Red Crescents."

"Baka, why tell him that?"

" Sasuke, Gangs have rivalries. They have stories and they have Territorial needs. So if he knows this wasn't to put his gang down so we can take territory, he will want another reason to know why we are robbing his bank."

" Naruto, you're a bright young man. You do understand some of the concepts of running a gang. Well, if you have anything to tell me tell me now before I'm on my way."

"Actually, there is one thing. We have a plan to defeat Madara, weaken him take half of his profit, guns, and kill a fourth or as many of his gang that we can. Then we split. And well, we will start our own gang."  
"Naruto, Thank you for being honest with me saying you will start your own gang because I was once allied with Madara, then he tried to kill me and now our gangs are rivals. Im going to guess, since 1, you are the Hokage's son, you will try taking west side.2, Its not taken. But dear help me god, Naruto if you take over Madara's territory, and you don't split it with me, I will hunt you, and your gang down. Understood?"  
"Yes sir, and if its okay asking, what is your name?"

"My name is Kumonosu. My friends call me Kumo, and you may refer to me as Kumo as well."

"Alright. So, would you be kind enough to help us with something?"

"It depend."

"Well, we need supplies to shut Madara down."

Cliffhanger! Got you guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything im just really llazy lately.


	6. Naruto and Sasuke

Konoha Wars 6 

"Actually, if you need assistance with taking Madara and his Profit, I will give some of my weapons, armor, and grenades to you. Just stay safe, or dear help me and every other gang that Naruto and Naruko don't die. Your father would hunt all of us down."

"Were willing to take the risk of this, because this city is starting to bore me. Like bore me a lot."

"Well, Naruto remember, you are the leader of our faction."

"Faction, Sasuke? Soon it's going to be an entire gang."

"Naruto shut up and tell him what we need."

"We already- wait, there is one thing. Chakra/ Personality syncs. Even if we're ninjas, and in gangs, I mean we need this to have our chakra in sync with the other people if we're going to hit Madara. They cost a lot of money, but I know the inventor. It's an entry to get in and light the drugs on fire in his Marijuana room."

"Hm, well I guess I can supply you. But the money you took is not enough?"

"No, We need all of this money to start the gang and supply the gang members with weapons. 3.5 million to get a gang hideout, weapons, clothes, and property."

"Well, you are right. So they are a lot of money. Okay, how about, lets say 4,000,000?"

"That's more than enough. Its about 1 million for four of them, each."

"Then lets get to it."

Kumo, Sasuke, and I went to go buy the Web shooters from the inventor, Okoza (O-kou-zuh) who is a very good co-worker and friend of mine. I buy his products, and then we test them out. When we got to his store, in the suburbs, he was sleeping in his chair. I saw Kumo and Sasuke just look around and look at all his inventions. I didn't wake him, and grabbed the web shooters. I realized we could steal them, instead. We keep our money, and then put them back when were done with the mission. I put them in a bag, and didn't take anything else but the sync devices. We ran for it, and then a lovely talk emerged.

"If you were going to just take them, why didn't you say so?"

"Were not keeping them, and since he was asleep I just took them. I didn't know we were stealing them, plus you can keep your money."

"Alright, whatever, so meet me on Friday night, and then we can get everything started."

"Alright, I will see you Friday."

After that, Sasuke and I went back to my place to relax for a bit. We realized we don't relax. So after that we just went out doing hit jobs. He drove while I was shooting at any competition drug cars to get to our clients. We stopped by the usual guys, and then we hit the bars. Sasuke isn't usually a heavy drinker, but tonight he's loaded. 5 bar fights, and he won all of them. The kid is crazy. But, after he puked and passed out by 9:00, I drove us back to my apartment, and I was on my computer laughing my ass off at some stupid videos. Sasuke woke up and when he sobered up a bit, we finally started talking. We started talking for real, as two guys. Not work Associates. But as friends, we always have been friends, but we don't usually talk seriously.

"So how is this going to work, when we pull it off. The cops still control West Side [Downtown] and we have 10 people not hundreds." Sasuke told me in his doubt.

"Honestly, I think through the tens we get. We get 100s. Not a bunch of shitty people. We get a smaller amount of people with a bigger amount of skills. And Sasuke… Feel free to hit up Naruko anytime. I'm fine with it, and she really likes you. I am going to be honest, Sasuke. I wanted to be Hokage of the City. Now, I am a thug. I have killed countless people, and for what? We are 16. We have lives ahead of us. But should it be like this?" I wondered, and told Sasuke.

"Naruto, all I know is for now… we have to kill Madara. Claim the city for our selves… Then maybe we could start new lives, as new people."

"And our family? What we've done to them. Drugged them, lied. It's not right. Once everything is over I am confessing to them. Telling them everything."

"Your right, Naruto. We should. And Naruto, I am really glad to be your friend. You've taught me so much, since we met in the back of that van."

"I am too."

We stopped the serious conversation, went outside and took a hit on some European-grown pot. We only did that when we were stressed, and while high, we worked out some little details on the plan, and wrote them down so we can add them later not messing shit up. Since we were high, and also on the balcony outside my room- nice size, not to big and not to small. Anyways, we saw some robbers trying to rob a banking building, a tall one too. The bank had closed about 2 hours ago, enough time for everyone to leave. It was dark outside, and they were on a line going down the building to probably the 47th floor where a vault for the Crescents were. Since I lived closest, I had to watch that bank. Being high doesn't help the situation I need to stop them.

I could climb buildings pretty well, I'm good at parkour. So since I had the penthouse suite, I climbed on the roof, and I got Sasuke to come too, thankfully. We stupidly jumped onto the other building barely grasping the top, seeing both men on the rooftop in blue, and we sneaked behind them kicking them off, and unhooking the grapple hook from the top of the building causing the three men to fall and splatter on the Konoha City Streets, dead. We raced each other back to the penthouse; I almost fell and tripped into the traffic of 8th street, right by Konoha Square. Sasuke caught me and pulled me back into my balcony. It was 9:45 now, and Sasuke had to go home. I did my homework that I pushed off for a while staying up until about 12:30, and I went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of "Thug Mansion" My alarm clock sound at 5:45 to get up. I took a shower, got out and dried my hair, and got my white tank top, and my black jacket with the orange back, with the fire symbol. I got his blue baggy, but comfortable jeans, and met Naruko at the door of the apartment saying goodbye to mom and dad. I got Kiba from the next floor, and we headed off to the train station. I saw Sakura, and I went to go pick her up, I twirled her in the air and I kissed her with passion, and I tied tongues with her too. Kissing her is like melting away absolutely everything. Nothing else goes on when I am kissing her, but then I realized we almost missed the train.

I caught some sleep listening to music on the train, and Naruko woke me up when it was our stop and I saw Sasuke with us now, remembering the details from Last night. I got up and hung on Sasuke because when I fell, a remaining guy threw a knife into my leg, but then Sasuke shot him with his silenced glock. He patched the wound up pretty well, but it still hurt a bit. Sasuke helped me to my homeroom, and I was kissing Sakura throughout all of our homeroom time.

In the halls there were a couple of really bad kids making drug deals, without anyone noticing. There were some fucked up kids who beat the crap out of people, and some known throughout the school. I don't like being so 'popular' sometimes, but I'm really not. It's a good thing to be honest. But some kid tried to take my money, since I was wearing my hood on with the new jacket. My blonde hair wasn't enough. Or even the "Whiskers" on my face? The kid aimed a low blow into my stomach but I quickly reacted, twisting his arm then I proceeded to flip him on his back, then striking him in the stomach, when I just stood there when I heard the boy groan in pain. I smiled in amusement, but I helped him up after I realized so.

"Not such a good idea to be honest."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just pretty desperate right now. Oh, by the way, I am Sai."

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Nice to meet you."

I extended my hand to shake his, getting his number so I could hit him up later for "The Plan". I just rushed to my class, and I made it. I handed in the 'fiction' paper I wrote which was one of the adventures Sasuke and I had. I tried well on that paper; I do hope its good.

I waited until Lunch, and I ate my regular lunch, an instant ramen put into a microwave they have for kids who bring lunch that need it hot. Of course though, not surprised I heard the doors to the Cafeteria slam open. Why, Dear god why, do they have to do this shit to me during school? I always carried a blade with me; I either carry my switchblade, my butterfly knife, or my pocketknife. Today I happened to have my longest blade, my switchblade. I had it ready, but not in hand. The men who entered the Cafeteria seemed to be allies of the men I pushed over the building last night. The Blue Brotherhood… Oh great. Now we're at war with them. This is just AMAZING! The men looked for Sasuke, or me but thankfully he had lunch last period. I put my hood over my head more so he wouldn't see me. I saw Sai in the Cafeteria, finished my food already I just rushed over to him. I told him what was up and he helped me hide from them, and he said he would have helped defeat them too.

I remembered that it was Thursday, and tomorrow this High School experience at this school is done. I know its off topic. But Tomorrow is the day I invade Madara's Hideout. I saw the men leave. In the next two classes, I told my goodbyes to my friends, the girls that had crushes on me, I gave them hugs. And since Kiba and Sakura were going with me to the boarding school in the middle of the city, I don't have to say goodbye. I got my friends Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and my close childhood friend Gaara to come. I went to the last place I'd expect, to be honest. I went to my Japanese History teacher's room, Hatake Kakashi. I asked him if he could transfer to my school, if possible. He is a great teacher, and above all a great friend. I wanted him to be apart of the gang, but I am saving him until I start over. I'm not corrupting him, unless I absolutely need to. He said he could try to transfer to my school. That brightened my mood a lot. I got to the train station with everyone, and I looked out the window, plotting and thinking how we are going to execute EXACTLY what to do to get into Madara's hideout.

My head lay on Sakura's lap, and I fell asleep again while it started raining. She kissed me on the lips gently, because she knew I was tired. My thoughts… faded… away…

**Sasukes POV ****(on the train right after Naruto falls asleep)**

I saw Naruto sleeping on Sakura, and I was talking to the beautiful blonde haired girl across from me, one of the girls that I actually listen to. All was in my mind at the moment, was the plan. We were a day away, and we know were going to switch schools to be united, but also to gain control over the city. I gazed at the girl, and also wondered how come the blue eyes she had, and the eyes were filled with fear, and despair. But hope, and new opportunities as well in the girls blue eyes, dazzled with yellow lines inside.

"So, after that, Naruto wouldn't-"

"You have the most beautiful eyes, Naruko… Did you know that?" I interrupted her.

"Oh, T-thanks Sasuke." She smiled and blushed, looking at my gray, eyes, filled with pain, and agony.

"Your eyes… are like a sea. Vast, Open, and it can be gray, or green, or blue. Maybe they can even be red… But, they're still awesome."

"Thanks, Naruko. So how're you lately?"

"Oh I'm good, I have been talking to someone special a lot lately."

"Does he have, I don't know, Black hair? Wears Blue and white? Or Blue and Black? He tries acting cool in front of you a lot? Like about now?"

"Yeah, Just like that too which is really weird." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"So, Naruko… I was wondering. Do you want to go on a date sometime?"

"Finally, Sasuke. I've been waiting for you to ask. Yes, I would be delighted to."

I inched my hand to hers, and held hands with her the rest of the train ride. Naruto finally woke up, and gave me a wink, and I smirked at him. We always had kind of a telepathic communication system, where we could talk to each other with facial expressions, and eye movements, and sometimes, just looking at each other would be enough to talk. I was in the city with the group, and I was going to introduce Naruto to an old school friend of mine, before we went to school together. And, he would be a perfect man for the hacking, and getting us into Madara's Computer's, and getting all his information on the Red Crescents, and their information.

"Hey, PINEAPPLE HEAD!"

I shouted to a kid with his hair in a scrunchie, but not neatly at all. He wore a gray hoodie with his clan symbol on it. His left ear had a diamond piercing, his black Baggy Jeans, and Black and white DC shoes.

"Hey there Sasuke, How've you been?" He said delighted to see me.

"I've been pretty good as of late, and you?"

"I could be better. I'm short on cash, and my girlfriend, Temari is still with me. Thankfully, but were living at my place and after High School, I do plan on going away to College with her. So, you called me here why?"

"I have a good job for you. It will pay a huge amount of cash, but you need to use your computer and strategic skills. A big part of it, too. You ever get into the gang business, Shika-Shake?"

"Nah, it was not really my style. I know you have, but you were by force… So, go on. I'm listening."

"Well, Naruto, Naruko, Sakura and I are going to sabotage the Red Crescents, and start a new gang to destroy them, and claim the city. We have a plan, but not such a great strategy."  
"Hm. I will join you guys, but I really can't go to jail for this, I can't. I'm out after High-School, I mark my words, after High School and right before College, I am done with Gangs."

"Alright, jeez you don't got to be so dramatic about it."

"Ha, alright. Well, where do I go to start?"

"Tomorrow, go to the Kage Hotel on 6th street, to the penthouse. Say your Naruto's Friend, and helping him do his Math homework."

"Well… Uh, Okay. Makes sense."

"Alright well, see ya tomorrow Shika-Shake."

"Right back at you, Chicken-hair."

I started walking back to the train station, with Naruko, and I kissed her softly on the lips goodbye, wishing for her to get home safe, I made sure she had her pocketknife on her. I fell asleep on the train, and got off at the stop known as "Judgment Row Station", and I walked by a lot of east side spiders. I passed them, and they knew some one like me was infamous around these parts.


	7. Sabotaging the Red Crescents

**Konoha Wars 7 **

I woke up to the sound of Thug Mansion, yet again; I noticed my alarm clock was set up 30 minutes early. The sun was rising over the city Of Konohagakure. The Curtains were open in my room, and I have a glass wall that shines over Konoha. I looked at the thriving city. It was beautiful. I just wondered aimless thoughts, and I got up after sitting 15 minutes in bed. I took a hot shower, remembering that the operation was today. I sighed, while drying my hair. I blow-dried it a bit, so it would have a smooth touch. I got into my Tank Top, and put on my Black and Orange hoodie, putting on some Jeans, and my Osiris Black and Orange, matching my jacket. I went to the kitchen to eat some Pancakes, and Bacon. After I finished, Naruko and I left to the lobby waiting for Kiba. He finally arrived about five minutes later, meaning we had to be in a bit of a hurry to make the train. I arrived at the station, and I saw my delightful girlfriend, Sakura. I kissed her on the lips, and smiled at her.

"How are you today, beautiful?"

"I'm excited, for what is going down tonight, Naruto. Like REALLY excited, I can't wait to beat the crap out of Madara." She said with an evil giggle.

"Oh If anything... We tie HIM up in a chair. Beat the crap out of him, in a random warehouse. Send him back to his own, and… well, I don't want to kill him yet. No challenge. It's going to be fun." I said, as we got onto the train.

"Last day, at the Suburban High school. So, the deal was we stay with the school during the week, and the weekend we have at home, in the city. Good times, at that School. I remember the chunin exams. The first missions, the first squad, History. Kakashi-Sensei." I told her as we were riding pretty fast on the train, almost at Sasuke's Stop.

"That seems nice. I got Ino, and a couple other people to start with for the gang. You get any people, Hun?"

"Yeah, I got about 5,6. I got some news to tell you and Sasuke. About my grandfather, and your dads."  
"Really? That's great!"

"Not so much, actually."  
"What do you mean?"

"You'll see Sakura-chan, don't worry."

We kissed a bit and I gave her my hoodie because she got cold, and she wanted to see my six-pack. Through the shirt obviously, I know I'm not that much of a slut. I wonder if she has had any other boyfriend, who treated her like I do. I know I love her, more than almost anything. The words always rang in my head, 'Thug Life'. What had been its true meaning? I know it means something more than being a thug and to not be a snitch and blah, blah, blah. I saw Sasuke enter the train, and I waved him over to the two sections we had on the train. Sakura sits on my lap; Kiba sits next to me, Naruko Sits on Sasuke, and Kiba and Sai usually talk while we're playing with the girls in the little section we had on the huge train to school.

"So, guys… I found out information from my dad, and some old files from the 90's that your dad was a supposed leader to the second biggest drug cartel in the city. He was sane unlike most of the leaders, thankfully. Also owned an Underground weapon company. Sasuke, your dad was the leader of the Red Crescents before he died, and it was the biggest gang, and there were 4 gangs instead of 3."

"Wait… You dug through your dad's files? Is that even legal?"

"I'm his son, Sasuke. It wouldn't count."

"Well, you dug through them as a criminal. Not his son."

I thought about it. He did have a point, but I still needed to know whom my grandfather, and their parents were.

"And what about your grandfather?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it."

My Grandfather ruled over the Orange Fox, in the 90s. He broke away from the Red Crescents after being betrayed by Sasuke's Grandfather who ruled it in the early 80's. He broke away creating the Orange Foxes. I will shorten it to the Akagi Tsune. It translates to 'Red Fox' in Japanese, but honestly I am doing it to piss Madara off.

"Naruto, are you sure?"

"He was the leader and creator of the 4th gang in Konoha until it was demolished by the Red Crescents. Jiraiya was left burning in his mansion, being desecrated. The only thing that survived through the fire and burning of the mansion was Jiraiya's priceless necklace, the Will Of Fire necklace. Are you happy now, Sasuke?"

"No… But it was interesting. Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke said as we all got off the train, and I carried the cold girl that was in my lap, on my back to homeroom and our lockers. I put her down at her locker. I walked past a couple people, and got the books out of my locker. I also got the cards for people to read as Instructions on what to do, for later who went to this school. I passed them around in the hallway, kind of like a drug dealer would. My Language Arts teacher Kabuto noticed the passing.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Or Namikaze, what in the world are you passing out?"

"Instructions."

"Instructions for what?"

"For the Game we're playing later. Its like a big game of Capture the Flag."

"Oh. Can I see one, or an example?"

"Yeah, I have mine."

I showed her the paper that said 'Infiltrate enemy's base, destroy objective, and Return safely to The Penthouse.'

"The Penthouse? Wow, this must really be a HUGE game of capture the flag then."

"Yeah, it's something like that."

I got to Homeroom with Kakashi-Sensei, and I saw Kiba having an Arm-wrestle with this jacked up kid, who I never got a name of, and its December… Whatever, but Kiba was actually winning. Kiba had a nervous, angry type of look on his face, and he looked more like a dog each second. His teeth looked wilder, his hair more ruffled up, and he started growling. The other guy just glared at him. Kiba did win, but he was a bit sweaty, and he got like 20 bucks from like the 10 people who bet. The other guy sat back down, not really tired, or sweaty. It seemed like he wasn't really trying. I sat back down, waiting for the bell to ring to go to first period: Math.

I really just am lazy around in math half the time, since Orochimaru, the Math teacher 1. Creeps me out, 2. Doesn't teach half the time and just does some creep work at his desk and let us do what we want, but we learn what we need to. Today he was teaching us, or should I say re-teaching us about the Quadratic formula. I always hated when Math had variables. It was always so.. annoying. After he taught us the Quadratic formula, we practiced using real life strategies, not involving math. The bell finally rang after 45 minutes.

I had Art for 2nd period, Having a sub or no teacher at all, since he was never there, but injured and paid. We usually just free draw, and are allowed to be really sloppy. We worked today on Shapes, and sketching certain types of circles or squares to make an object, or person. I used squares and circles to make an AK47 shooting bullets spelling my name. I colored and shaded the drawing in, and it was held by a shadow. I finished it in less than 45 minutes. The bell rang yet again, leading me to my Language Arts class.

In Language Arts, I just learn about some stupid life lesson that Kabuto tells us. Then he gets to the point, and tells us something about like theme or figurative language. Today was a free period, so I just really made out with Sakura the entire period after he explained something about Vocabulary and how its important; but I honestly couldn't care any less. So For another 30 minutes, I got to make out with the prettiest, and most well made girl in the school. I really just wanted to stay in our position, but the bell rang. I brushed her hair with my hand, and carried her books for her to our next class.

We went to our next class, History, and We get to talk and chill half the class every day, but Kakashi makes sure we learn quickly and a lot in probably 20 minutes, then he lets us talk for the rest of the period. He is my favorite teacher, just because he can relate to us and he knows our problems. He even understands my problems. Kakashi was a Martial Arts student of my dad at one point, so he knows me already. He asked me to come to his desk, and I walked up, as the class got a bit quieter.

"So, I hear you have a plan in mind to muck up the Red Crescents, it goes down tonight, correct?"

"You… You know of my plan? How?"  
"I have some friends who are in the East Spiders, and they are higher rank, too. So they probably heard about it from Kumo."

"They did. He was the only person to know of it."

"And, Naruto."

"Yes, Kakashi Sen-"

He took the knife I had in my pocket put my in a triangle hold and put the knife up to my neck.

"Be careful, your weapon was sticking out." He said, letting go of me, giving the switchblade back to me.  
"Thank you, Sensei."

"So, do you have a part for me to play?"

"Hm? Really? I didn't want to corrupt you, you're a good man Kakashi."

"I'm sure, I want to help. Your grandfather was good at what he did. He was a good man, too. He wanted peace, instead of violence. He just wanted people to be happy."

"I'm sure, I'm sure he did, Kakashi." I said holding back a sob.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto report to the dean's office." Said the announcement.

"Kakashi, can you hold my blade, and instructions for the plan and you'll be on the field with Sasuke, Sakura, Naruko and I shooting and getting everything destroyed."

"I don't know…"

"I'll let you burn the Cocaine…"  
"Okay, I'll hold it. Where do we meet tonight?"

"The Penthouse. Living Room, Dad is working late tonight. Mom is working late at the Hokage's office too."

"Alright then, go before Obito has my head."

I walked down the stairs and then down to the end of hall, having the words in black on the glass "Dean's Office" and I walked in to see Madara.

"Oh, Hi Madara."

"Hello, Naruto… May we talk?"

"Sure… Just make it quick, I need to get back to history."

"Fine. I heard you trying to recruit some people for the red crescents?"

"Uh yeah, lately I have been trying to get some new recruits."

"That's good. It shows a team leader in you, a damn good one too."

"Well, if that was all, I need to get back to history."

"Well… You see Naruto, I think you deserve a raise."

"Really? Wow, Thanks Madara!"

"This means you'll be getting paid about, I don't know, 200 dollars more for every heist.

"Wow, that could help a lot."

"Alright then kid, get back to class."

I left back for class, and when I got up to the stairwell, I sat down on the stairs for a second, and I let out a huge sigh, but not hearable. I got up and kept walking back to class, and it was about 10 minutes I was gone so there were 5 minutes left in class. I got back, and Kakashi gave me my blade, and the instructions for the people I missed. The bell finally rang, and I had one more period to go before lunch.

I had General Music 5th period. I stopped at my locker to drop some books off, and I then left for the class. We played the Violin, and then some pipes. I don't do much here, but we do learn some stuff about Modern and Older music, which is good. I don't mind the class, but the teacher Taiyuya is so boring. After about 30 minutes of playing, I went to the bathroom out of boredom. I stayed inside the bathroom for like 5 minutes, and then left. I slowly walked back to the class, and there was about another 6 minutes left. The bell finally rang, and I had lunch.

I left the class immediately fast, and left for the cafeteria, not so far from my classroom. I sat down at the usual table that Sakura, Naruko, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and I sit at. We fucked around a lot at lunch. We laughed more than we were thugs. We also messed with the lunch teachers a lot. I bought sushi, and some beef Teriyaki. I went to throw Sakura's Styrofoam trays and mine away, and then two guys who were a bit taller than me, obviously a grade higher, they were a bit more well built too, walked up to me, and sneakily mail boxed me with one of them pushing me over the others leg, causing me to fall on my back, rolling out getting in stance. I charged at a guy, who lifted his leg at my face, trying to give me a high boot, I ducked under him punching him in the crotch, and sweeping him. After that, I looked at the other guy. He grabbed my shirt with one hand, and tried giving me a black eye with another. I went into the punch, slid into his chest, and I locked his arm, then twisting it, causing it to break. After it broke, I kicked him in the back to his own table. The other guy got up, and limped towards the other table holding his nuts and his nose. I sat back down like nothing happened, and Kiba just looked at me like I was some kind of Super Hero.

"Dude… You just took out two professional Fighters."

"Obviously not professional enough based on what just happened."

That brought a smirk to everyone, and we just went back to normal, almost ending the lunch period. I kissed Sakura on the bench for the remaining 10, 15 minutes. When the bell rang, I actually felt like passing out. I don't even know why, I just do. But unfortunately, I had to get to Science, with Karin.

Karin is pretty young for a teacher. She is about 23. In Science, we learn about Stem cell research, and cells, and how they form, anatomy, and life science really. Today we learned how to process a stem cell to live for about 5 minutes, and die off. It was fun, and my partner was of course, Sakura. When Karin wasn't looking, she got closer to me, and was in my arms the entire period. It was fun. The bell rang, and the two were off to study hall.

In study hall, you are aloud to either go to the library, or the actual classroom. Sometimes, Sakura and I are going to the library and make out on the back wall of books. But today we had to finish all our homework, so we could focus on the plan for tonight. We did all our homework and even had time before the period ended. We sat there and slept in each other's arms for the remaining 10-15 minutes.

In our last period, Gym, we ran laps for Gai, did a bunch of reps, then the fighting came. Everyday it would rotate: On day 1 girls would fight. On day 2 boys would fight. Today I got to relax, and watch my girlfriend whoop some ass. I saw her jiggle a lot, and since girls wore such revealing things in gym half the time, I get horny half the time. It was pretty hot just see girls go at it. Girls dressed revealingly as well? It's too much to handle. Oh shit, I'm wearing shorts too… I really hope I don't get a boner! Oh no, her ass is sticking up in the air…Okay, stay calm, just go to the bathroom and wait for it to die down.

"Hey Gai, Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, go, just be back in time to change and leave."

I got to the bathroom and the boner was sticking out a lot. I felt so embarrassed. After it died, I went back to the gym, and I did last through the rest of the last period. Gai told us to leave, and I went into the locker room to change, and I got back my jeans and stuff on. I went back to my real locker, and the bell rang since we were aloud to leave early. I grabbed Sakura, and I kissed her with tongue, smashing my lips against hers, holding her waist.

I let go, and we left with Naruko, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Kakashi came with us, Tenten, and Sai for the train station, going to meet Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ino, Temari, and Kankuro. We all got to the Konoha Square stop, and walked to my house from there. Sakura hopped on my back. When we walked into the lobby, we all greet Tenzo. It took two parties for everyone to get up to the penthouse. After everyone was up, it was 4:30. We all chilled for about a half an hour, and then the elevator rang, and Kumo came in.

I calmed everybody down and told the gang who it was. We planned the small parts that weren't full proofed. We all had a buddy system. We would do a back-to-back positioning, going in quick and destroying Madara. Everyone got the black clothing, masks, and bulletproof vests and stuff. I was a partner with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko, Kakashi and Kumo, Kiba and Shino, Shikamaru and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, Neji and Hinata, Tenten and Ino.

We left for the train, and we all had guns. We had our own train, an empty one in the back. We all loaded guns throughout the train ride, and joked about what would happen at our new school. It was 8:30 PM, when we got onto the train, and it takes two hours to get there. We all had special positions, and Microphones. I obviously would be told through Sasuke since I only work with my music on me. We all stood in seriousness about a stop away from Judgment Row. That's the last stop, and probably closest to Madara's Hideout.

"Hey guys… Thanks, for putting your lives on the line."

"Naruto, if this all works out, we're all going to be billionaires. Don't worry about us, do your part too."

"Alright… Get into your positions. Check every corner. And if you need music, dear god play it for your own sake."

Everyone chuckled for a moment, and the Train bell rang 'Low Side Ave. Stop, Last Stop.' And we all evacuated checking the corners making sure they didn't know… I couldn't believe this was finally happening. The moment I have been waiting for about 5 years… And I can't believe its finally happening. The attack was going to happen at 11:47. It is when the all the guards are shifting posts, wearing the black clothing.

Its 11:45. Everyone is at his or her posts. Shit is going down. Every single person who was on guard has a wristwatch, and so do we. 11:46.24, that's my cue. Sasuke and I charged into the place, then walking casually with the Standard Commandos, with a silencer, and reflex sight, and reduced recoil. It had a Dark, sexy red paint job on it too. It was my baby, and I had 10 more mags in the back pouch I was carrying. We slipped inside, Sasuke and I, and I started to play my music in one ear, listening to him in the other.

"Kakashi and Kumo, you guys are up." He said as we 'Guarded' Madara's hideout.

"Got it, were in." Kumo said through the microphone.

"Okay, Now Sakura, and Naruko."

"Were by the vault." The two girls said.

"Shikamaru and Gaara?"

"I'm here about to disable the lights, then hack into the computers, that's your chance to get into the vault and his office, you guys have about an hour to do that, and get as much information as you can. You have the duffel bags in the vault. Gaara will hold guard as I am hacking."

"Okay, then I want someone else besides Gaara with you. Anyone Volunteer?" Sasuke said, as I scoped the area within my mind, wondering all possible ways the real guards can get in and we can destroy them.

"Me and Shino will go, we were suppose to handle the back of the battle if anything bad happened with you three groups [Naruto/Sasuke Sakura/Naruko Kakashi/Kumo]" Kiba said.

"Alright, that means we have to be more careful guys."

"Anyways, Temari and Kankuro, and Tenten and Ino you guys ready to bomb the Guards Hut?" Sasuke said in a low voice, and since the cameras watch with no sound, Naruto was replying randomly to him, so it didn't look bad.

"Yeah, we're about 2 posts away from the hut. We can get there in time by saying we're going to the bathroom, and we drank a lot. After we distract them with that, you guys hit the main office and vault. Then Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Kumo burn the drugs."

"Yes, Ino, perfect. We just need Sakura, Naruko, Neji, and Hinata to hold the bastards off while we loot the vault, and the office. We hand the bags off to Kankuro and Temari and they will hide with it, and when we need to find them we signal them. After they're out of sight, we fend them off and go burn the drugs… This should work guys. It starts at 11:52, so be ready and aware."

**[insert into youtube if you can, 'SuperHuman-Damned' the 9 minute version by bahrom, and keep reading.] **

The time was 11:51, I restarted my music, and we were about to hear the giant explosion to signal us to open the vault, and get into Madara's office. [**Andddd, play music now!] **The explosion rumbled the floor. My blood started pumping, and I immediately ran for the vault, entering the combination, and getting the duffle bags, while Sasuke was shooting rounds of his AK47 at the endless guards. I finished packing, and I handed the bags off to Sasuke. I jumped into the fight and I left my Commando on my back, using my pistol and blade with this certain song on, slashing throats, stabbing stomachs, tripping people one by one. Then I saw my true target… I saw Madara, who happened to be in the midst all of this. In the middle of his men, trying to hide, but he was the only real viewable face. I shot every remaining guard in the room, looking at him, trying to look different then my normal self, walking differently, and my face still covered in pro gear. Sasuke waited for Sakura, and Naruko to show up first since they had less people on their side of defense. I stared Madara in the eyes, even if he didn't see me he knew I was. He approached me, trying to fight with a pretty long sword, stabbing and cutting at me, but I deflected most of them leaving a couple rips here and there. I disarmed him, and I knocked him out cold with the leather gloves I had on, punch by punch, Instantaneous, for all the murder he has made me do, and even when he was knocked out I couldn't stop until Sakura picked me up, off of him. She spit on him, and Sasuke kicked him in the face, Kumo gave a heavy blow to his balls, and Kakashi just punched him in the face once. I saw over several 100 men trying to get in, I pulled out My Commando, and we all embraced as the men came through, and we fired bullets at them like no tomorrow.

After the bullet barrage was over, I rushed into Madara's office with Sasuke, to only see the computer on, and the lights, and TVs weren't working.

"Ha, that's something right? Thanks for bringing Shikamaru I guess."

I put a flash drive on Madara's computer, and I had a garbage bag with all his files, and I found something peculiar in Madara's top drawer… Is that…? No, it couldn't be. I got them back that night Madara took us. It looks like these necklaces are fakes.

"Sasuke, I found our real necklaces, here's yours." I threw it to him.

I thought I got the real ones back a while ago. I grabbed the real ones and shoved Sakura's, and Naruko's into my pocket while I put the real one over my neck, feeling true to myself. I took the finally finished flash drive off of Madara's computer, and Erased all his files, so he couldn't trace it back to us. I noticed a vault with loads of cash behind a painting of him, and I gave it to Sasuke, who stuffed that into the giant garbage bag too. I left the ran-sacked office, and I gave the other bag to Kankuro.

Temari was waiting for Kankuro so they could finally leave. Tenten and Ino were escorting them, and I had Shikamaru erase all files on the computers, since Madara's had absolutely all the information stored on three computers, all of them synced onto three flash drives. The security doors unlocked, and I had Kumo take the first Marijuana room, Kakashi took the next, Sasuke took the third, and I took the last one, which also had Cocaine, PCP, and Ecstasy in the back, Which were all burned. I stole some California Kush while I was there, so Sasuke and I could smoke this entire thing off later. We are finishing this plan up, going to make that train by the last second, but we still have to do some killing. We walked outside, reloaded, and hid under cover, before firing almost every single round we had. All I could see was red, and even more blood. I was covered in blood on the front, my glasses finally off revealing my blue eyes, so I could see who and what I was shooting, I climbed to the roof, and up here, is god, thank you, an RPG. I fired it in the middle of the giant mass in the courtyard, and threw it at some guys crushing them. Half of the troops remained standing, and we dipped. It took almost 2 hours, but we did it. We finally sabotaged the red crescents.

We ran as fast as we can, signaling everyone to get back to the train station. I was in the back, fighting as many Red Crescents and guards that I could have. I ran out of ammo, and I slang the gun behind my back, and ran for the train, which was going to leave in about 40 seconds. I was getting up the stairs, and I was the very last one, I made it with my shoe caught in the door, but I got it in, thankfully. We all sat on the train, taking our masks and everything off, shouting in victory, and happiness that everyone made it, and we actually got extra thanks to Madara's vault money.

"So, Is everyone okay?" I looked at the scratched up people, and Gaara was shot in the foot, I was shot in the leg with a pistol, thankfully it didn't go through thanks to my padding, but my nose was bloody because Madara jabbed me in the face with his sword's handle.

"Naruto, thank god we took the time to full-proof this plan." Everyone congratulated me after crushing the earpieces. We all went back to my house, since it still wasn't safe. We got off at the closest stop possible, and ran for the penthouse without masks, and wearing bulletproof vests under our clothing. My parents were sleeping, and I had some Amnesial that I'd probably use for the last time, but Kakashi and Kumo went back to the East Spiders hideout, and some people went back to Kiba's, but we all stayed on Video-chat just to make sure that nothing bad is happening. We're taking turns sleeping, and I am really worn out. I finally…get…to…sleep…peace…fully…

**Well, there you go guys. Next chapter, it will be more of Naruto's daily life again, before he starts at Konoha Kage Academy. I hope you guys really enjoy this, because I enjoy writing it. Music always helps me write, so if its boring just put on what you think would be appropriate music. Again, though, I do not own rights to Naruto as a whole, nor Naruto. I don't even own the song used. I only own the story that I am making for you guys.**


End file.
